vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giorno Giovanna
Summary on his power Giorno is pretty much nothing notable in even his own verse, JJBA with his stand Gold Experience. It's his Gold Experience Requiem that makes him above every stand in JJBA. This broken and hax power that he contains with the GER puts him as somewhat of a Cosmic Cube being due to it being able to ignore causality and operates out of reality and is able to create alternate timelines or even realities. It also has automatic(Infinite) reaction time. Giorno w/ GER is considered to be one of the most broken characters to ever appear in fiction. He makes even Pre-Crisis Superman look like nothing more but just a little speck of dust when it comes to overall brokeness and power. Powers and Stats Tier: Gold Experience is tier 8(High end based on his abilities, not destructiveness) | Gold Experience Requiem is tier 3(Somewhat High end. Based on it's extreme haxness and abilities) Name: Giorno Giovanna Classification: Gangster and Stand User Age: 15 Firepower: Large Building+ with Gold Experience | Universal with Gold Experience Requiem( It negated King Crimson's universal Time Skip when time was being erased) Durability: Peak human+, has an healing ability with Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem's defensive powers is capable of manipulating causality and reality from outside of existence while time didn't really exist makes it a huge pain in the ass to kill. Speed: Giorno by himself is above Peak human, his stand Gold Experience is Z- Class(FTL) based on his stand's ranking. | Gold Experience Requiem is Infinity Class(Infinite Reaction Speed). Strength: Giorno by himself is Peak human+, his stand, Gold Experience should be atleast at the multi ton range. | Gold Experience Requiem's strength is unknown. Stamina: Peak Human+ Weaknesses: Absolutely none whatsover Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very smart and witty enough to outwit nearly every foe he's come across. Is an great battle tactician. Range: 2 meters w/ Gold Experience | Presumably Universal with Gold Experience Requiem Notable attacks or techniques: Gold Experience: His stand, which is FTL but not physically powerful. Although, it can make one's thought process rapidly fasten up if it hits them, which makes everything appear to be moving in slow motion to them but their body's unable to keep up. It can also give life into objects which is also used for healing, for example, it can transform things inside the body such as bullets or shrapnels into the tissue that was damaged. Gold Experience beatdown: Gold Experience gives a rapid and fast beating onto the opponent while yelling "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" Gold Experience Requiem: His evolved and ridiculously more powerful stand that has it's own independent will. It's able to react automatically to threats even when time is erased and sets all attacks and the opponents willpower back to zero, and can trap a person into facing a series of death over and over again for eternity. It can basically manipulate time, space, reality, and death/life of its victims. This is considered to be one of the most broken things in fiction. Here's the official rankings of Gold Experience Requiem from the author and the explaniation of it's powers and abilities. Notable Victories Dark Schneider(Bastard!!) Getbackersverse (Getbackers) Yuki Nagato( The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Superman Prime and Monarch(DC comics) Thanos(Marvel) Please note in the thread that he could only defeat Thanos if he didn't have any of the cosmic artifacts listed in that thread. Basically Thanos with no cosmic equipment or weapons. WH40Kverse(Warhammer 40K) Saint Of Killers(DC/Vertigo comics) Category:Character Profiles Category:Characters